Safe and Sound
by world-of-imagination-dreams
Summary: Robin Hood could not have been more surprised when a young girl crashes into all their lives. He could not have been more surprised as she reveals who she is. So, he decides to help her. Avalon needs to feel safe, so she goes to the one person she knows she'll feel safe with. Her old friend and ex protector.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Robin Hood or any recognisable characters.**

**(Set between season 1 and 2 - may follow season 2 plot)**

* * *

Sherwood forest was relatively quite this night, which, since having been inhabited by Robin Hood and his gang of outlaws, was a rare moment. Birds fluttered through the trees as the sun set, shining a deep orange glow onto the crisp leaves below. The repetitive noises of small animals scurrying across the ground to safety could be heard as the quiet of the dense area was broken by the sound of many hooves.

A large, elegant black mare burst through the thicket of bushes, not hesitating as her rider slipped precariously to the left of the saddle. The young girl gripped the reins tighter as she righted herself and glanced over her shoulder to the incoming threat. Ten to twenty soldiers, all dressed in red hooded tunics and black armour, followed her swiftly.

"Come on Elyon, we need to go faster!" She cried to her horse as she noted the soldiers closing in. Her shoulder length black hair whipped around her face as she begged the horse to go faster. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest, the fear and adrenaline coursing through her veins as she rode to escape the men behind her.

She glanced back once more, her green eyes widening in fear as the truth of her situation settled in her mind. She was not going to make it. She was going to be caught and sent back to her vile uncle and be sold to Thomas of Willborough. The thought of having to be near the man sent shivers down her spine.

The girl flattened her body against the mare in hope to increase speed. Eyes narrowing in determination as the trees flew past her. That is, until she felt a sharp pain in her slide, a cry of pain ripped from her throat. Her hands flew to her side out of pure instinct and she slipped off the back of Elyon, who had reared up when the dagger had flown past. She let out a gasp as her breath was swiftly removed from her lungs.

Groaning, she pushed her hands to the ground, hoisting her body upright and began running. Tears streamed down her face as her legs gave out and she fell forward with a scream. She rolled painfully down a steep hill, stones jarred into her flesh leaving gashs and wounds, before her back crashed into a large tree. The young girl screamed out in pain as she felt her ribs crack, black spots dancing in front of her eyes as she looked to the incoming army.

* * *

Robin Hood sat in the camp, surrounded by his friends and fellow outlaws. They were enjoying some peace from the Sheriff, who had not done anything dramatic or worrying in quite a while. He laughed heartily as Will told them of Much's encounter with a badger earlier in the evening whilst the two were collecting fire wood.

The ash blonde stared into the flames, his thoughts preoccupied with what he felt the Sheriff had to be planning. Djaq, the only female of the group watched her leader carefully.

"Robin?"

"Huh?" The ex-earl looked up as she caught his attention.

"Do you know what he's planning?" Robin sighed and clasped his hands together. He shook his head slightly.

"I shall go to Nottingham in the morning and ask if Marian has heard anything." He spoke defiantly.

Much looked worryingly at his master.

"Robin, I'm not sure you shou –" He was cut off by a pain filled scream that echoed around the forest. Almost instantly the 6 of them were on their feet grabbing weapons.

"Will and Djaq take the south, Allan and John, west. Much and I will take it head on." Robin ordered as he placed his arrows on his back. They nodded in confirmation and split up.

Robin ran, weaving in and out of the trees, Much following right behind him. He came to a halt crouching down behind a tree stump.

"Robin? What are you doing?" Much asked him, rather loudly as well. Robin turned to glare at his long time friend and ex servant.

"Shh Much!" The outlaw grabbed the arm of his comrade and pulled him down behind the stump as well. He then motioned for his friend to look around the tree end. Much leaned to his right, edging slowly around to the front of the tree. He looked, taking in the scene before turning back to Robin.

"What's the plan then?"

Robin repeated Much's previous movements and took in the scene before him. A young girl lay against a tree, surrounded by many soldiers who's swords were all drawn. Robin's eyes narrowed in anger. He waited a moment and scanned the surrounding wood, noting where the rest of his team were.

"Right, here's what we do."

* * *

The small female pushed herself upright, resting her back against the tree as she watched the head soldier stalk towards her.

"Now My Lady, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." He spoke as he reached her. The maiden winced as he gripped her arm tightly and pulled her up violently. A small whimper left her lips as he lifted her.

"Stop with the pathetic noise Miss. Our Lord isn't here so we have no qualms about shutting you up ourselves." She turned her frightened glance away from his face, looking around her for any chance of escape. Seeing none she figured that she could try abusing her power.

"Let go of me immediately or my father will hear of this." She spat, her voice full of venom. She raised her chin and gazed at him haughtily. The soldiers glanced at each other and she smirked inwardly.

Her 5 seconds of hope dissolved as they all laughed at her. The leader wiped away an invisible tear at her words before he turned serious and she flinched back, watching him warily.

"Oh my dear, your father won't be returning to you, at least not anytime soon."

She froze before her eyes narrowed dangerously, anger burned through her thoughts.

"How dare you! You are a disgusting excuse for a soldier. You and my uncle can rot in hell for all I care and I will show no mercy to tell my father of all the treacherous things you have done to our town." She yelled at him, fury danced in her eyes blinding her from seeing the deadly glint in her captors own eyes.

"I will not hesitate to mention the young boy who you orphaned and then left to die. Or the poor girl that you so cruelly took for your own; leaving her helpless." She seethed.

"Will you shut up!" The guard cried, drawing his hand back before he let it fly into her left cheek. The force of the hit knocked her back to the ground where she found the point of his sword at her throat. Her breath caught in her lungs as she realised that maybe she went too far.

"I change my mind. I may just kill you and tell your uncle a group of robbers caused your demise."

He raised his sword above his head ready to strike when an arrow flew through the air and struck his hand, he dropped the sword and clutched his hand in pain. She sat in shock for a moment before taking the opportunity to scramble back. The now injured soldier noticed however and grabbed her ankle with his free hand.

"I would let her go."

The new voice startled them both and turned their heads to the source. The man stood with his hood up and a bow and arrow poised and ready to be shot.

"Really? And why should I do that?" The head solder taunted. The newcomer stood quietly for a while before he lowered his weapon and relaxed his posture.

"Well, because we have you surrounded." He stated and gave a sharp nod. All around them they could hear leaves rustling and 4 men and a women emerged from different direction, their weapons directed to the soldiers who turned to the threat.

"Surrounded? You call this surrounded?" The ash blonde raised his eyebrows at the cocky soldier. He shrugged, raising his bow he shot at a soldier. Then another. And another. 5 soldiers went down before he had a chance to react.

"Do you really want to chance your lives?" Instantaneously 6 more soldiers turned and fled. Leaving the leader and two others. Looking around they stepped in to line holding their swords out in front of them.

"So be it." Once again the bow was raised but this time he shot the arrow into a tree, signalling his gang. With a cry the 5 others charged forward quickly engaging in battle. Needless to say it didn't take long for the remaining 3 soldiers to be defeated.

With a triumphant nod, Robin turned towards the girl who had remained quiet throughout the exchange. She lay on the ground unmoving.

"Djaq!" He called the gangs doctor over as he fell to his knees beside her, sighing in relief as he heard her breathing. The other women looked over the younger and asked for some water for her.

"She's disorientated at the moment, she should be okay to speak if we give her water." Will handed over his flask and Djaq lifted up the girls head, carefully pouring it down her throat. A few moments later she blinked and sat up, lifting a hand to her head in pain. She then realised she was being watched and backed up away from them in fear. Her reaction caused Robin to hold his hands up in surrender.

"We're not going to hurt you. This is Djaq, John, Much, Alan and Will." The girl relaxed as she was introduced to the gang members. "I'm Robin Hood." The black haired girl's green eyes widened dramatically and she sat up eagerly.

"You're Robin?" She exclaimed. When he nodded she threw herself into his arms and began to sob. Shocked, Robin slowly brought his arms around her and soothed her tears. "It's okay. Now, why don't you tell us your name and why you were being chased by those men?" He asked as her cries quieted.

Pulling away from the blonde man, she wiped the few remaining tears from her face. "My name's Avalon. I was running because I couldn't stand to live with my uncle any more. He was going to sell me to Thomas of Willborough!" Robin tensed at the name and glanced around his team. They all knew of the vile man. Unaware of the looks she continued to speak. "And my father told me if I was ever in trouble to come to Nottingham and find Robin Hood."

Robin looked surprised. "Who is your father?" He was intrigued about the man who obviously thought highly of him.

"King Richard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own Robin Hood or any recognisable characters**

"King Richard is your father?!" Allan exclaimed in shock. Robin just grinned happily.

"I thought I recognised you!" He spoke cheerily towards Avalon. Much turned to him with a look of disapproval plastered on his face as the others in the gang continued to be speechless.

"Robin! No one is meant to know! Do you not remember what the King told you?" Much spoke with worry. Robin looked over at Much wearily.

"Much, she just told us herself. What do you expect me to do?" He shrugged and Much sighed in exasperation. Will watched her carefully and, sensing his stare, Avalon met his gaze and smiled at him. He blushed, embarrassed at the knowledge he'd been caught.

"Sorry, Princess, we won't tell anyone, you do not need to worry." He spoke softly, not wanting to embarrass himself further. To his words, she rolled her eyes and groaned in annoyance.

"Please, no "Princess", no "your Highness" or "your Majesty". Just call me Avalon." She pleaded, meeting the eyes of each outlaw as she looked around the group. They nodded in agreement to her words and Robin stood, ready to help her up.

"Come on then. We'll take you back to our camp for now." He smiled as she took his hand and pulled her up carefully. A gasp of pain turned Djaq back to the girl who was clutching her side again.

"Let me see." She murmured, reaching to her. The young maiden slowly removed her hands, not daring to look down as she heard angry mutterings from the outlaws. Instead she chose to look at Robin, who was somewhat distracted by glaring darkly at her side. With caution she looked at what the fuss was about only to pale at the side of blood quickly staining her tunic dress.

"John! Carry her, we'll get there quicker. Djaq, do you think you'll be able to heal her?" The leader commanded the large fighter before speaking quietly to the female member of the group, so as not the frighten the injured women.

"I think so. But it will be painful for her."

Avalon was quickly swept of her feet by the tall man, feeling surprisingly comfortable in his strong grip. Her head span as they took many turns left and right before they reached the hidden camp. She was immediately placed on a bed Djaq had guided John to.

"Everyone leave now. I'm sure she shall want her privacy." Djaq spoke as she moved about the area, lighting candles as the sun vanished from the sky. She cut at the fabric of the dress to reveal a deep cut about 4 inches long and began to wash the wound out. Avalon let out a small whimper as the cut was cleaned, the stinging becoming unbearable. It was a long, tedious process, but one that had to be done to prevent any infection. She then applied a thick paste she had stored away in case it were needed.

"I'll need some help for the next bit. Is there anyone you specifically want?" Djaq spoke to the girl who lay quietly, trembling on the bed.

"Robin." She whispered through the pain. Djaq nodded and walked over to the curtain she had drew across to give them privacy and motioned for Robin to come through. The blonde walked quickly over to her bedside and took her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you hold the thread and clean up any blood that the stitching causes or it can get infected." The Saracen told him, whilst she handed him a wet cloth. Robin nodded his understanding and Djaq began on the stitching.

Avalon hissed in pain. She needed to distract herself. She looked around before settling her eyes on Robin.

"How am I familiar to you? How did you know I existed? No one knows but the people in the castle." She asked him, watching for his reaction. He tensed slightly at her question and hesitated in his reply.

"Do you remember your personal guard from the past five years? The one who protected you from the gang who wanted to sell you to the enemy?" Robin asked her quietly, not meeting her eyes.

"Yes, he was my best friend, I never saw his face though, always wore his hood up. Then he went to save my father and never returned.." She turned wide green eyes on him. "It was you." She breathed. Robin nodded once again.

"Why? Why did you not come back? I needed you. The Black Knights found out you had gone and came for me." She whispered. The outlaw winced, he regretted not coming back, but he could not find her.

"What happened?"

"They came at night, about a week since you'd been gone and attempt to kidnap me. The castle guards fought back but they were slow. They gave me this." She raised her right arm towards him, pulling her sleeve back to reveal a large scar that went the entire length of her arm. "I almost died."

Robin closed his eyes to stop the tears. He hated himself for not being able to protect her. She had become a little sister to him. But he couldn't show weakness, it wasn't him. "Robin, look at me. Please"

He slowly opened his eyes and met her gaze. "I'm so sorry." She smiled at him.

"Don't be. I'm here. I'm alive."

"You won't be if you stay here." He pointed out. Djaq watched the exchange from the corner of her eye, shaking her head at her leaders stubborn attitude.

"If I leave here I won't be. I can't go back, Prince John is awful. I'd rather be an outlaw, I can help. No one knows who I am, I could infiltrate the nobles!" Robin glared at her.

"Like hell you will! I forbid it!" He fumed at her and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Because of me you've been injured once, I won't let it happen again."

"Then let me stay. You can look after me here." She spoke defiantly. Robin sighed and didn't comment again. The silence remained for the rest of the stitching only broken by Djaq saying it was done. She and Robin then helped her out the room and over to sit by Will near the fire.

"So, how old are you then?" Allan asked her instantly. She laughed at his eagerness.

"I'm seventeen." He gaped at her answer.

"Could've fooled me." He shrugged nonchalantly. She grinned at him before she asked if anyone else had any questions.

"Why do we not know of you?" John asked, his voice low and intrigued. Avalon's eyebrows creased together as she thought how to word her answer.

"That's none of your business!" Much exclaimed indignantly. The girl looked at him in surprise before motioning it was okay to tell them, stating if he and Robin trusted them then so could she.

"I was an accident. My mother was just passing through our town one night and my father fell for her instantly. I was the outcome. She left immediately after however and my father brought me up on my own. I was kept a secret, one because of how I was conceived and two because he believed I could be used as a bargaining chip against him, so it was for my safety."

Once she had answered the questions put towards her, she and the others relaxed into a comfortable conversation. Yawning she soon began to slump against Will, who tensed as she leant against him. Robin noticed his discomfort and picked her up carefully, placing her in the spare bed nearest to them. As he tucked her in he heard the others ask Much about the connection to Avalon the both of them had. He replied simply, not letting anything on.

"She's special. He'd die for her. Thinking about it, so would I. She may seem brave but she's venerable."

"Robin, will she be staying with us?

"Yeah, it's the safest place for her. She can also be of use to us." He spoke to his friends. Over on the bed Avalon smiled softly at his words, falling into a deep sleep. She smiled softly, feeling more safe and at home than she had in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own Robin Hood or any recognisable characters**

When morning broke Avalon stirred in her bed, stretching out before she eased herself off it. Her side felt much better but was causing uncomfortable stiffness through her body. Slowly but able, she made her way to the area where the fire had been the previous night. She greeted John, Allan and Djaq, the only 3 seemingly awake at the time. Happily accepting some bread from John, she then allowed Djaq to check her side and be sure there was no infection. She lifted the tunic top the other woman had lent her – along with a pair of brown slim fit trousers – after she had been forced to cut the young girls dress to help her.

"Are we the only ones awake?" She wondered out loud. It seemed odd for them to all be asleep still. Allan shook his head.

"Nah, Will's checking the traps and Robin's gone to see Marian. Much is still asleep, but he does that every morning." _That seems more like it._ Avalon thought. She ate slowly, savouring the taste when the crunch of footprints could be heard from the front of the camp.

"Hey guys, look what I – Oh sorry!" Will stumbled towards them but quickly turned away when he noticed Djaq checking on Avalon. She laughed at his gentleman nature, telling him he could look and it wasn't like she was naked. Will turned back around but avoided looking towards the royal until her shirt was down.

"You were saying Will.." John motioned for the young lad to continue what he had been ready to say upon his return. Will's face lit up and jumped from his seat, urging the others to follow him.

"I found this while checking the traps, it's not one of the Sheriff's, I checked the hooves!" He exclaimed. The black haired girl squealed happily and ran to the midnight black horse tied to a tree a few feet away.

"Of course she's not the Sheriff's! She's mine!" She grinned to the others who shook their heads at her joy over a horse.

"Thanks for finding her Will." She smiled her thanks to the carpenter before turning back towards the other young man in the gang.

"So, Allan, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Allan's face split into a competitive grin and he opened his mouth to accept the challenge only to be cut off by another voice.

"Where the hell did this horse come from?"

Much stood looking quite confused at the 5 outlaws stood around the horse. His hair was dishevelled from sleep and a loaf of bread was clasped in his hand.

"She's mine, Will found her in the forest." Avalon explained. Much nodded but was soon distracted looking over her shoulder into the distance.

"Will found what in the forest?" They all span around to the sound of their leaders voice as he trotted over the them on a chestnut horse. Avalon raised her eyebrows and pointed to her mare obviously.

"My horse? The one stood here? Did you think it appeared before us or something?" She stated sarcastically, ignoring the shocked looks from the others as she blatantly disrespected Robin to his face. Much sighed mumbling under his breath.

"Here we go again."

Avalon glared at him, smacking his arm in the process before turning to Robin again. He stared at her, a smirk clearly visible and formed from her sarcastic questioning . He slid of the horse and stalked towards her, his grin widening each second.

"Oh I'm so sorry _your Majesty _for my lack of logic and know how." Much quickly intercepted the retort the girl had opened her mouth to say.

"Can we not repeat the Holy Land here, please? You both did my head in last time." She humphed in anger and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Don't sulk Ava, it's not becoming of you." Robin spoke tapping her lightly on the nose, then laughing at her outraged expression.

"Marian! They're all awake and dressed, you can come forward!" He turned and walked back over to his horse, calling for the maiden as he did, and began to tie it up. Avalon grinned triumphantly.

"This will be fun." She whispered over to Much who shook his head in disbelief at her. Avalon then skipped over to her ex guard speaking loudly as she did so.

"Oh, so I finally get to meet _the _Marian. How exciting!" Robin rolled his eyes at her childish version of revenge.

"Don't start. I'm not your protector anymore, I am your leader so you will obey me."

"Ha! Like you ever let me disobey me anyway!" Marian came into view, her hair pinned back behind her head. She held a smile on her face as she greeted the others before coming to a stop in front of the newest member.

"Hello, you must be Avalon. Robin told me everything, I hope you don't mind."

"I am, it's a pleasure to meet you Marian, and thank god he told you! I was afraid he was too dense to think he had to and I would." She grinned at the Lady and winked as the ex lord groaned as he realised what he had done.

"Avalon, I must say I think I'm going to enjoy having you around." Marian spoke as the two quickly began to embarrass the leader.

"Okay, okay, stop! I see it was a mistake introducing you two." He pointed at them jokingly as they glared at him.

"Robin, why have you only just introduced me to my long lost sister?" Avalon stuck her tongue out at him childishly. She heard Allan laugh at her question.

"Come on, Avalon, let's leave the fool to himself. I have news for you all." She turned to acknowledge the others. They seated themselves around the camp and Marian told them of what she had heard.

"Apparently Prince John has informed the Sheriff about you, Avalon. However, he does not know what you look like so we could use that to our advantage." The girl nodded her agreement. "Also a new shipment of weapons will be travelling through on the south road."

"That is very interesting news. I do need a small sword and bow and arrow." The new girl shrugged. Allan and John looked at her impressed.

"You shoot?" Allan asked inquisitively. She nodded before jerking her head in Robin's direction, he was stood a few feet away speaking softly to Marian.

"He taught me."

The blonde looked impressed for a moment prior to Marian coming to bid them goodbye. The Lady pulled the unknown monarch into a hug, whispering softly into her ear as she did so.

"Robin's asked me to listen out for any news about you. I promise I'll help keep you safe." Avalon smiled at her gratefully as they parted, waving shortly as she climbed onto her horse and left them in the trees.

"So, how do we get these weapons, I do really need some if I am to help you sorry lot out."

Robin watched her, she was still making jerky movements due to the injury to her side. He frowned at her remark, she would not be in a stable condition to help, she will stay put and recover.

"You will not be getting the weapons." She opened her mouth to argue but he continued. "A, because you are injured and B because you are currently unarmed, making you – no offence – useless in a fight for the time being."

She glared darkly at him. "Now just wait a second, do not make me bring up the time with the Turk attack when they had the food!"

The gang sat back to watch a very entertaining fight between man and girl, occasionally putting a comment or two forth. They figured if Avalon was to stay, they might need to get used to this.

Avalon continued to argue against Robin, John and Djaq. All 3 wished for her to remain in the camp as they went to raid the weapon carriage. The youngest of the group on the other hand, did not want to wait to prove herself to the others. She would not feel properly accepted until she had been able to help them and show her worth.

"Okay! Fine, but you will stay next to me at all times and you will not fight until I have got a sword to you. And then you must stay by some ones side in case you need help. I will not have you even more injured than you are now." Robin exclaimed wearily, setting himself down to devise a well thought out plan to retrieve the goods. Avalon clapped excitedly, grinning with happiness at the prospect of some fighting action. Something she had been forbidden from practising since being with her uncle for the past year. She just hoped she wouldn't be too rusty.


End file.
